Twins
by DragonDreamerOP
Summary: What would have happened if Robin was actually 11, his parents were not actually his parents and Klarion makes a BIG mistake! What if there was a world where Richard Grayson is actually Richard Potter - The Wizard! Rated T to be safe. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1 - Memory's

Chapter One

 **24** **th** **May**

Nothing is always something, and if something means everything then obviously nothing is everything… isn't it? Well, considering that Dick had been falling fast into oblivion of nothingness for longer than he could be bothered to count, he supposed it had to count for something. The feelings of weightlessness made him feel alive, forgetting everything in the black abyss of his mind. He had no idea who he was or where he was, he didn't care. His eyes were shut tightly (not that he'd particularly noticed), and his fists were clenched tight; He didn't want to stop, he needed to let go.

His adoptive father stood over his limp body protectively as the constant state of being on the verge of sleep and being awake took hold and caused a self induced coma. He had been like this for several weeks and there had been no changes since he had been brought in from the field with a head injury that matted his hair with a thick clotting blood. It's a strange feeling of realisation when you come out of a coma; all the thoughts that weren't there rush back into your mind like the world is changing from black and white to colour in a matter of seconds. You probably aren't surprised that it gave him a headache. All of Dick's memories rushed through the now open door of his consciousness. His parents flashed past his eyes in a matter of seconds, they were smiling and laughing, sitting around the table in their little trailer, his mother hugged him and his father ruffled his hair; then they were flying, once more gracefully twisting through the air as if they were alive, then came the deafening snap of breaking wire and their smiling faces disappeared. Falling, falling, falling down to the circus tent floor in slow motion. The image burnt into the back of his mind, their lifeless bodies painted with each other's blood, their screams still rang in his ears as they fell to the ground with frightened faces. Then there were Bruce, Alfred and Barb; Wally, Roy and the team. Good times, bad times, you name it, each flashed through his mind like an unexpected storm.

It finished as quickly as it had begun as he tiredly fluttered his eyes open to a wave of blurred colours. Bringing up both of his surprisingly heavy hands he rubbed his eyes then blinked rapidly to try and get used to the sudden change in light intensity that seeped into his eyes. He shakily sat up, tears in his eyes. Bruce noticed his wards

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked softly

"II-am văzut…" Dick replied quietly, still in shock

"Ei au fost acolo , iar apoi au căzut , la fel cum au făcut ultima dată . Ei au căzut , și nu am putut opri. Ar fi trebuit să i-au oprit . Bruce , ar fi trebuit să ia oprit." He choked, wide eyed. Bruce sat down on Dick's bed, hugging him tears flowed steadily through Dick's eyes.  
" E în regulă, nu a fost vina ta. Nu a fost nimic ce ar fi putut face ."

Dick pushed away, wiping his nose with a spare hand (one that didn't have millions of wires coming off it) before he rubbed his eyes again to face his adoptive father.  
"Someone wanted to see you" He said getting off of the bed  
"I'll give you one guess" he continued

"Wally?" He guessed, forcing a watery smile and wiping his nose on his hand once more

"He hardly left your side." Bruce explained comfortingly, taking Dick's mask out of his pocket and putting it on the bedside table before going to find Wally.

It took less than five seconds for the blur of red and yellow to get to the infirmary; add about a minute or so onto that and that would be the amount of time Dick had been left alone with, a little more time to process what he had re-witnessed; barely still holding himself together . So Wally rushed in and started talking too fast for anyone to here, as expected.

"Slow down Wally" Dick chuckled quietly slightly relieving his stress

"Sorry" He answered awkwardly, sitting down on the chair next to his bed

"How long was I out?" Dick managed to say

"About two weeks" Wally answered. Dick groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

"Are you all right?" He enquired

"Yeah, sure, just peachy" Dick sarcastically gesturing to the fact he was in the med-bay

"My mind only decided to break down all my mental barriers to mess up my head and make me relive my life in a matter of seconds through a flood of memories! So yeah, I'm great." He snapped, immediately regretting it as he put his hand over his mouth  
"I'm so sorry, I didn't"

"Sorry for what, I asked the wrong question, it's me who should be sorry. The whole team was really worried." He said, feeling guilty. Wally really didn't know what to say when his best friend was hurt; it may have escaped the others attention, but Dick wasn't invincible and he was only twelve for goodness sake!

"What happened anyway? I can't remember" Dick asked, changing

"You were in a coma, memory loss is normal. Unfortunately you might not get it back. There was a mission to infiltrate a drug ring, it was a trap and Klarion showed up, cast a spell and you were knocked out." Wally explained casually. Dick crumpled his forehead in confusion as he attempted to remember. It was useless.

"Why don't you talk to Zatanna? I swear that your memories shouldn't flow into your head when you wake up from a coma. Anyway when Klarion's involved, it's probably better to check." Suggested Wally

"That's probably a good idea; anyway I should probably head back to the bat cave, you know Alfred."

"Yeah, but you're not going anywhere." He stated sternly as he pushed his friend back under the covers

"Wally!" Dick shouted playfully sitting up

"You have just come out of a coma, you are not going anywhere until it's safe and your medically fit (to use the proper terms), and I'll get Bruce to down here to make sure you stay put if I have to!" He exclaimed

"Yeah, whatever" Dick grumbled lying back down into the uncomfortable bed and falling back asleep before Wally had even left the room.

A few uneventful days had passed as everyone had forced him to take bed rest until the end of the week, knowing they couldn't keep a bat in bed for too long. His boredom had escalated over the past couple of days as all he was allowed to do was sit in bed and do _nothing,_ _all day_. The team had visited constantly to make sure he was ok, but he was glad when he finally got to go home. Unfortunately he had gone from one bed to another, but at least it was in more comfortable than the med-bay at Mt. Justice. Barbs visited and gave him a talking to about recklessness. However, in a few days he was well and jumping from the rafters. He still hadn't managed to talk to Zatanna, but it didn't really matter, it was in the past, and the past stays in the past. Doesn't it?

 **Translations**

 **I saw them…**

 **They were there, and then they fell, just like they did last time. They fell, and I couldn't stop it. I should have stopped them. Bruce, I should have stopped them.**

 **It's ok, it wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could have done.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Changes

**A/N: Sorry! I forgot the disclaimer on the last chapter:**

 **I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

 **Please don't sue me! Anyway, I think I might do weekly updates (Every Saturday (ish)) but I am quite forgetful and a perfectionist so I'll probably write each chapter out at least three times and still hate some of it. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter, fell free to give me any tips!**

 **Oh and thanks for the follows and favourites, it really means a lot!**

Chapter Two  
Changes

Two weeks had passed and nothing had changed. It was the middle of summer and as most summers usually are, it was boiling. All of the members of Young Justice had constantly been messing around on the beach near Mt. Justice; there was hardly any criminal activity anywhere so there had been plenty of opportunities to hang out and relax with the team. Yet lately, Dick had been troubled by terrible migraines. They had been gradually getting better, but not before he had lost concentration and screwed up, causing a mission to go south.

Then came the sunny morning of July 31st, the week (up until now) had been surprisingly normal. Well, I'm not sure what exactly to call normal when you're attempting to explain the week of a thirteen year old acrobatic sidekick to batman in the most corrupt city in America, but never mind. This morning however, with three knocks of the door, two turns of a key and the twist of a shining doorknob; any chance of having another 'normal' day had been shattered. Stood at the door was an older, strict looking woman wearing an emerald cloak and dress, her greying hair tied up in a tight bun. Curtly nodding to Alfred, she stepped confidently into Wayne manor.

"Evening Alfred, there's substantial proof I suppose?" She asked glancing around the grand foyer.

"Minerva, you wouldn't be here if I didn't" he replied, chuckling nervously.

"I know, it's just that, I still don't understand how this could've happened." She said confusion permanently etched onto her features.

"I bet Dumbledore will know, him and his secrets and a mind which spans two universes…" Alfred answered, sighing.

"Well then, let's get down to business." She exclaimed looking to Alfred.

"Yes mam!" He said trying (and failing) to hide his look of amusement from his old friend's antics as he led her to Bruce's office.

* * *

When they had finally stopped, Minerva found herself in front of a mahogany slab which was double the size of any respectable door. Knocking twice, she politely waited for a response before walking in. The room behind the door was a reasonably good sized office with a desk, bookshelves, an ancient clock and many shelves habited by disassembled machinery and treasures. Sat behind the polished desk was none other than the great bachelor himself, Bruce Wayne. He was certain that he hadn't got any appointments today and was therefore looking to Alfred. Alfred of course knew what he was thinking ; simply shaking his head he vacated the room to allow the drama, which was certainly about to ensue, take place. Inside the room, tension built quickly as beads of sweat formed on Bruce's forehead. Minerva, on the other hand, had been perfectly relaxed. Mind you she had nothing to worry about besides what she would have to tell to the poor man in front of her.

"Mr Wayne, I come here with extremely unfortunate news." She stated solemnly taking the man by surprise

"What do you mean?" He asked impatiently, interest peaking slightly.

"It's about Richard." She continued, the same stony expression written clearly on her face. At that Bruce tightly clenched his side.

"Who are you! What do you mean!" He questioned exasperatedly.

"I'm Minerva McGonagall, a professor at a school in England: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." She paused before quickly continuing.

"We have been monitoring Mr Grayson since you became his guardian. It is unusual for a child from another country to be accepted into our school, actually, this has never happened before!"

"Wait! What do you mean by witchcraft and wizardry, what has this got anything to do with Dick?" He interrupted

"I'll get to it…" She said glaring unwaveringly at Bruce.

"There were some complications at Richard's birth, Mary Grayson was not Richard's biological mother. Lily Potter is; he has a twin, Harry Potter. He and Lily's Sister are now his only living relatives." She finished quickly, looking at the shocked man in front of her.

"A Twin? Wait, are you saying that Dick's a wizard?" He asked, absentmindedly opening his mouth

"Well yes, to both of them questions. Seriously, I would have thought that you would take this better, considering who you are." She said seriously as an awkward silence enveloped the room.

"How do you… What did… When…?" He stuttered

"Oh yes, I forgot, Alfred is a wizard. He has been modifying Richard's memory. He's already gone through enough already." She explained, once again with a straight face. Bruce coughed, spluttering coffee he had begun drinking to calm his nerves.

"What?" He exclaimed, mentally thanking the woman for making the household forget any more abnormalities throughout Dick's life. Although he had seemed to be taking this news better than any normal person, but he was still struggling. Facts flew around his head faster than the speed of light; Dick being an _eleven_ year old _Wizard_ ; Alfred being a Wizard; magic in the first place… it was all a little too much.

"Unfortunately, there is one more thing. Richard will have to go to Hogwarts and as I have stated before, Hogwarts is in England." She explained looking over to Bruce who had quite suddenly jumped up.

"Sit down Mr Wayne. I'm not finished explaining. No, he cannot be accepted into any other magical schools, He can be back each term break and for the summer holidays. Use of magic from under aged witches or wizards at home is inhibited and he will face expulsion if done so. These Mr Wayne are the only rules you will have to understand for the time being." She continued, watching his face of anger be calmed into exasperation, worry then finally – curiosity.

"So what do I need to do now?" He asked

"You need to be the one to tell him. It's for the best." She explained avoiding his eyes by glancing over at the old clock. They sat in another intense silence for a few minutes before you could hear the ear-splitting creak of the door behind them.

"Hey, Alfred told me to tell you that dinner is ready… Who's that?" Dick asked noticing the other person in the room then glancing at both of the serious faces presented in front of him.

"Actually, I think a better question would be 'What's going on here?'" He smirked but the two people in the room who kept their stony expressions

"Um, Dick, Dinner can wait. We need to talk…" Bruce stated sending an unflinching glare at him which clearly said 'Listen or else'. To be perfectly honest, Dick didn't want to find out what the 'or else' would mean; therefor slowly taking a seat in front of his guardian and the mysterious stranger.

 **Like it? Leave a review to help me improve? Thanks for your support** **  
DCTW**


	3. Chapter 3 - Diagon Ally

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in ages but I went on holiday to places with little to no Wi-Fi and I had no computer for two weeks. The explanation of how Dick finds out he's a wizard is really shabby I'm sorry but the rest should be better, I just didn't really know how to include it, nevertheless it still needs to be done, so sorry if their all OOC. I'll do Albus' explanation in the next chapter and it'll probably be quite short so you could have it later on next week. What subject do you think he should be really good at? I think he should be good at charms and transfiguration considering that Lily and James were but I'm not sure. Read and review xxx  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER OR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

* * *

 _ **Last Time on Twins:**_

" _A Twin? Wait are you saying that Dick's a Wizard?"_

" _Hey, Alfred told me to tell you that dinners ready… Who's that?"_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3:**

 **Diagon Ally**

A silence engulfed the room in a ridged tension that could be sliced with a knife was only sliced every second with the echoing tick of the ancient clock. The usually welcoming room had become frozen and uncomfortable as Dick sat on a chair opposite the stranger and his guardian.

"What did you want to talk about?" He asked trying to break the silence

"Um… you see this lady, Minerva McGonagall has told me that she has a place for you in a boarding school in England. You're a Wizard." Bruce started before looking over at McGonagall who had been smirking and shaking her head throughout his shabby explanation.

"What?" Dick asked raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"I know that this was sprung upon you unbelievably fast and it was probably a mistake to ask your guardian to tell you this way but anyway, that's over now. Richard you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry which is a boarding school for young individuals such as yourself usually you would go to a school in your country but you have shown up on our list of pupils for this year. Unfortunately I cannot tell you the reason for why your name is on the list which is why I must take to see the headmaster of the school Albus Dumbledore as soon as possible." She exclaimed glancing at both boys as Dick's surprised features grew more pronounced in the few seconds of which she was talking. Bruce frowned but nodded before sulking in his chair

"So what you're trying to say is that I am a wizard who has a really complicated backstory and who nobody but a few people know about" Dick said angry and annoyed.

"Basically, yes." She said bluntly as the room once again dipped into uncomfortable silence.

* * *

Three painfully slow days had drifted by as they had become as uneventful as watching grass grow. Dick tried his best to avoid Bruce but it was useless. Bruce kept wanting to try tell him what the lady had but words just wouldn't form in his mouth. To be perfectly honest, it was quite funny. Professor McGonagall had told them that she would come back today, giving him enough time to pack and think things over. It was rather surprising but he couldn't help but feel as though he could trust her. Mind you, Zantanna has magic too doesn't she? But it wasn't just that, he felt that there was something in the back of his mind telling him that it was true and as he drove deeper into these subconscious feelings it brought up snippets of memory's, flashes of colour. It was all very confusing.

* * *

Tension had unwelcomely stepped foot in the mansion once more as everyone was waiting for the doorbell to ring. Excitement, worry, fright, anxiety. All feelings rushing through everyone's minds as the clock chimed, announcing each hour. Before McGonagall had left, she had given him his letter which included what they would need to buy. This left him clueless as he had no clue what he should now pack, considering the fact he was going to England. He hadn't been to Mt. Justice either.

"I probably should have done that" he said to himself as he glanced over the list once last time before folding it up and putting it in his pocket. Dragging his suitcase down the stairs he spotted Alfred coming out of the Kitchen, he also now knew about Alfred's magical talent and was constantly asking questions about the history and subjects etc… Alfred also gave him the book 'Hogwarts a history' which he had been constantly reading over the past three days, he'd read it twice ( **A/N: don't worry there won't be another Hermione… unless you want me to put him like that!** ) as he was trying to take his mind off of Bruce. Alfred had also gave him his version of the Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) which he'd flicked through but not read properly. Another Hour had passed before he heard the doorbell ring which he then ran to the door excitedly. Opening it he found himself, once again, face to face with the stern woman with her hair up in a tight bun.

"Richard, are you ready?" she asked, walking into the foyer.

"As ready as I'll ever be! How are we getting there?" he said hauling his suitcase towards the woman.

"We'll be using the floo network. It basically connects all fireplaces to different places in the world, however, I will have to tell you something before we continue. This might come as a shock but you have a twin, I can't go further into the details now but know this, an enchantment was placed upon you when the public found out about your guardianship causing you to be two years older than you actually are." She explained

"What? So you're saying I'm actually eleven!" he asked in shock forgetting about the twin

"Yes." She said calmly. Suddenly a memory sparked in his mind slotting into place as if it had always been there. Eyebrows furrowed, he nodded, before turning to McGonagall.

"I'm going to go get everyone, I'll be right back professor!" he said running off to get Alfred and Bruce as she looked on in amazement at the surprising positivity of the boy, especially since she had just dropped a particularly large and influential bomb on his mind. Shaking her head she got the floo powder ready so that they could leave as soon as possible.

When they were both gathered he went up to both adults, Bruce wanted to stay behind as he didn't trust going into the fire. ("Your loss" was what McGonagall had said)

"I'll see you in a few days" Dick said looking cautiously at both adults

"Make sure you stay safe." Alfred replied

"You know I will!" he said smiling as he excitedly watched McGonagall disappear with his luggage. He took some floo powder then jumped into the fire place. (McGonagall had left the floo powder so that he can return to England easily over the holidays and vice versa)

"Diagon Ally," He stated just as McGonagall had told him to and he disappeared into the flames.

* * *

As soon as they had come out of the flames they were surrounded with shops of all shapes and sizes. Dick thought his eyes would drop out of there sockets there was so much going on. They continued walking down the lane of colourful mismatched shops before coming across a large lopsided building at the end of the lane. Dick had spotted a small gruesome figure at the entrance of the building.

"Umm… Professor what is that?" he asked

"Oh, that's a goblin, they run the bank. A word of advice: don't get on the wrong side of them, goblins can get particularly nasty." She explained looking over the young man. He was certainly Lilly and James son. He would probably look even more like them without that birth enchantment, not just their personalities. ( **A/N: I've decided that the enchantments to him as a baby are unbreakable as it was done on someone at such a young age, especially since it was to change his appearance so that he wouldn't look too much like them.** ) They walked through the sets of doors and across the marble floor when McGonagall stopped in front of a goblin.

"Can we enter Mr. Grayson vault?" She asked holding up a small golden key. The goblin gave them a suspicious look. However, the goblins look suspicious of everyone.

'But, why do I already have a vault? Oh wait didn't she say I had a twin? How did that slip my mind?' Dick thought as he subconsciously followed McGonagall into the caves. He was only brought out of his thoughts by the sudden lurch of the cart he was now sitting in as it went from still to one hundred mph in seconds. Dick soon gave up in trying to figure out which way they were going as they soon ended up outside of the vault. Inside were piles of gold, silver and bronze coins.

"There are 17 silver Sickles to a gold Galleon, and 29 bronze Knuts to a Sickle." McGonagall explained to Dick as he looked around the vault. He gathered up a reasonable amount of money and they were back on their way out of the tunnels.

Once he had got all of his school equipment, robes, books, basic potion ingredients and a cat (He'd called it Selina, much to the amusement of McGonagall) and then all that was left is the thing everyone wants: the wand. When they walked into the murky shop it seemed to tingle with some sort of strange magic.

"Aha! Mr Grayson isn't it? How's Alfred doing? I remember his wand, Oak, 11¾", swishy. Anyway, let's see. Hold up your wand arm" he said holding up a tape measure as he began to measure all over while explaining what the different 'Olivander wand cores' there are before he noticed that the tape measure was measuring between his nostrils.

"That'll do," he said to the tape measure

"Try this; Dogwood, Dragon heart string, 10", nice and supple" he explained giving him the wand. Feeling foolish, he swished it and Olivander snatched it away from him as soon as he moved his hand.

"No, no, never mind, try this one: Red oak, phoenix feather, 11", bendy?" Once again he swished it and Olivander took it away. This repeated several times and the pile got higher and higher. The higher the pile was, the more elated he became. Until finally…

"Hmm, this was an experimental wand, it does work but… give it a try." He explained his grey eyes looking straight through him. As soon as he handed it over, red sparks erupted from the tip of the wand and he felt warm inside.

"Amazing, unfortunately this one is a bit pricier; it has two woods: Spruce and ebony with Dragon heartstring, 10 ¾", Pliable. That will be nine galleons." He explained and Dick had now got his wand, walking next to a mumbling Professor.

"Stupid new wands… expensive… stupid… Dumbledore will kill me… take too long…" was all he could catch from her incoherent mutterings. But then the only thing left was to see Dumbledore…

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapters really long, I couldn't find a specific wand wood that I liked so I had to sort of mix two together. Sorry that its really jumbled and bad but the next one should be better!**

 **Thank you Xx**

 **-DCTW**


	4. Chapter 4 - The Explanation

**A/N: I have changed how long they have been monitoring Dick to when he came into custody of Bruce and I'm really bad at the beginning so hopefully… anyway the next chapter will be up (but you're getting used to my lateness anyway so…) soon and I'll bring in Wally and the rest of them at the beginning then… ON TO KINGS CROSS Xx**

 **CHAPTER 4  
The Explanation**

To Dick's surprise they had suddenly ended up in front of a rather tall and elderly man who radiated wisdom. However it was evident that he was happy from the twinkle in his piercing blue eyes which looked straight through him. He couldn't help but trust the man, he had that look about him. Trustworthy. Dick smirked wondering what Bruce would think if he knew what he was thinking. It would probably be like 'What are you thinking, what if he's plotting to do something, never trust a man you just met. I didn't trust Clark until I figured out he had no intention of harming the people of this planet.' Which isn't actually the truth considering that Bruce still didn't trust Clark. (He had a hidden store of Kryptonite in the centre of the Batcave) He had only recently received this lecture when he, Aqualad and Kidflash had broken into Cadmus and returned with Superboy. Bruce can be really scary (Well, more intimidating than usual) at times.

"Professor McGonagall, how are you doing?" He asked his friend sighing.

"I'm Fine Albus." She replied stiffly.

"What is it this time, Olivander?" He asked knowingly

"Stupid new expensive wands and his perfect wand match obsession…" She muttered as Dumbledore smiled.

"Richard, this is Albus Dumbledore, Head master of Hogwarts." She continued as if nothing was wrong

"Aha, I've been waiting for you. Minerva, go home; I'll do the rest." He explained watching as McGonagall disappeared into the crowd muttering incoherently with an aggressive air

"So, how are we getting there?" Dick asked

"Hold on to my arm" he said, eyes ever twinkling as Dick cautiously did as he was asked. Dumbledore quickly turned on the spot and disappeared.

– xXx-HP & YJ-xXx –

"Apparition… Hold on, we're in Hogwarts aren't we?" Dick asked, wonder beholding his eyed as he looked around the mysterious items dotted around the office

"Yes, this is my office. Amazing isn't it?" he replied

"Yes, but I thought you weren't allowed to Apperate in and out of the school" he stated

"One of the many privileges of being me" He replied gesturing him to sit down. For a minute they sat in silence. One side wondering how on earth would you explain this situation to someone? The other… well they were just sitting, nervous of what he was going to be told.

"Well Richard, to say that this situation is complicated is an understatement… so I better get this over and done with. James and Lilly Potter were under threat from the worst villain the wizarding world has ever seen. A prophesy had been told that someone born on the 31st July would basically be his undoing. Anyway, I notified the Potters who were due to have twins on that date." He started

"I'm sorry for interrupting professor but what does any of this have to do with me?" Dick asked

"Aha, you see, this is where you come in… Lilly and James had two lovely baby boys, the one that was born an hour before (That's you) was thought to be in the most danger. This is how you ended up with the Grayson's… unfortunately Harry ended up the target and Lilly and James died defending him. He is now one of the most famous wizards of our century." He finished calmly. Once more the room was enveloped in an awkward silence. Until…

"What! You're saying that my parents weren't actually my parents! This is ridiculous." He ranted

"Unfortunately not, when Bruce came into custody of you, Alfred received this letter" Dumbledore stated handing over the letter. As Dick read it, silent tears ran down his face as he wished this had never happened. Any of it.

 **Thanks for all the faves and follows, feel free to review  
much appreciated**

 **-DCTW**


	5. Chapter 5 - The Journey to (You know)

**A/N: Thank you for all the favourites and follows! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while but we went back to school and starting our GCSE's this year so I'm slightly freaked out at the moment... Also, I sprained my ankle, just thought I'd let you know... Anyway yes, hopefully this chapter is better than others as I've spent FOREVER on it! Please tell me whether the characters are better in this one!**

 **Percab8531: Thanks for reviewing, I know the characters are a OCC but I am trying to get them to be less, I just tend to be really awkward at the beginning for getting characters into character... even though this is my first one...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I don't even officially own the Books (My Mum does... and no she isn't J.K Rowling either)**

* * *

 **Chapter 5,  
The Journey to Platform 9 ¾.**

 **Location: Wayne Manor, Gotham  
** It had been a day since he had got back from London and Dick was becoming depressed. Not even Alfred's infamous cookies could cheer him up. The only thing racing through his mind was his mother's hand writing, twisting and twirling, the dancing black characters scrawled on the fragile parchment;

 _To whomever it may concern,  
Richard John Grayson is actually the first born twin of Lily and James Potter. In the case that we become deceased he must not be recognised by the general public at any cost. An ageing spell would probably do the trick. Please take care of him. When the time comes please use our vault at Gringotts, it should have a considerable amount of money in it; the key should be in this envelope._

 _Thank you and good luck._

It was impossible to understand, why did nobody tell him? He couldn't even be mad at his biological parents because they were dead as well! He didn't even know them. They did what they thought was best after all, but even so… His mind was whirling unbelievably fast as he attempted to process the information he had received. The fact he had a twin had not slipped his noticed, however he pushed it into the back of his head, concentrating on the more important facts. Well just the nasty business with his parents; the fact that magic actually existed and he was a wizard; as well as his age, the line between impossible and possible had become scarily thin… and many of his friends were aliens, clones or actually had magic. Oh, how his life was so unbelievably messed up!

Suddenly he was brought out of his mind web by a distinct knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Dick grumbled into his pillow, annoyed that someone had disturbed him.

"It's me, open up. Now!" said the annoyed voice of Wallace West coming from the other side of the door. Quickly he sat up and ran to the end of the room to greet the red head.

"Wally?" he asked, eyeing his friend

"Yes... Me...! Your best friend who you haven't bothered to see in ages! Where have you been?" He asked walking into the usually spotless room.

"I can explain…" He answered slowly, rapidly thinking of what to do

"You better." he asked clearly expecting an extremelygood reason for his friends unusual absences and unorderly room

"Hold on, I need to go ask someone… something…" he said mysteriously walking over to his desk. Then, and only then, did Wally notice something was wrong with Dick's desk. On it was many unusual objects: Thick parchment, a carved wooden stick, a pile of odd book, feather quills and a bottle of black ink. He picked up the quill and quickly scribbled a note to someone named 'Professor Dumbledore', then took a handful of grey powder and threw it in the fireplace. The flames became a vibrant green _('probably due to a chemical reaction'_ thought Wally) which Dick had thrown the letter and clearly stated

"Dumbledore's Office"

It disappeared into thin air.

"What just happened?" Wally asked looking from the fireplace to his friend who was now waring a sheepish grin.

– xXx-HP & YJ-xXx –

"So your saying… that there's a magical community out there in each and every country which your part of and you find out if you're a wizard when your eleven… which you just so happen to be… and your _twin brother_ defeated the most powerful dark wizard of last century when he was a baby and is most likely more famous than you… _AND_ you are also from one of the oldest and richest wizarding families in the entire world." Wally recapped

"Harry and I are the last of the Potter bloodline, yes." He corrected

"… Same difference. So now you have to go to a wizarding boarding school called Hog…"

"Hogwarts" Dick Interjected

"yes, yes, stop interrupting… in Scotland, for around six years?"

"Correct" He stated as the room fell into an awkward silence

"Wow… how did I remember all of that?" Wally asked breaking the tension and causing them to both collapse on the floor laughing.

– xXx-HP & YJ-xXx –

 **Location: Mt Justice, Happy Harbour (The not so secret base of the Justice League's Young Justice)  
** The rest of the days leading up to the 1st of September were spent hanging around Mt Justice with the team. He had told them that he was going away to an English boarding school so they had made the most of having him around. Then came the day of departure where he'd said goodbye to all his friends at Gotham Academy and was now sitting with Artemis, Wally, Conner, Meg and Kal.

"Well, Rob, I guess we won't be seeing you for a while," Artemis stated, breaking the unintentional silence. Just then he was enveloped in a hug, curtesy of M'gann.

"I'm going to miss you Rob, good luck." She said with a sad smile. Dick looked over all of his team mates and grinned

"Well, it's nothing a little magic can't fix…" he said jumping up.

"Dude! I thought you could only…" Wally started before being stopped by the sound of his voice echoing around the cave.

"Think on it!" He shouted before the monotone voice announced his departure leaving them all in a confused silence. (Wally, surprisingly enough, was the most confused)

– xXx-HP & YJ-xXx –

 **Location: Kings Cross Station, London  
** "So, do you remember what you've got to do?" Alfred asked looking at Richard who absentmindedly nodded looking straight at the seemingly 'solid' brick wall

"I'm so going to crash into it…" Dick said looking around at all the other people in the station.

"I promise you won't" He reassured him looking over at Bruce who was in a daze Dick nodded nervously. To be honest, he was still slightly unsure of it (who wouldn't be?) when the shrill voice of a woman came from behind them.

"…packed with Muggles, of course… Alfred?!" She shouted, running up to him and enveloping Alfred's slim frame in an excited hug. She was a plump woman with distinctive red hair; behind her were four boys and a small girl was attached to her side, also with the same flaming red hair.

"Oh my… Molly! How have you been?" He asked looking at the plump woman

"Great! It's lovely seeing you, but why are you here?" she asked curiously

"Later Mol. Besides, we can't have the boys missing the train can we?" he replied, his eyes twinkled in a way which could rival Dumbledore's.

"All right, Percy, you go first." She said as the oldest boy ran towards the brick column and then vanished.

"Fred your next," Molly said

"I'm not Fred, I'm George," said the boy. "Honestly woman, call yourself our mother? Can't you tell I'm George?"

"Sorry, George, dear."

"Only joking I am Fred," said the boy, and off he went. His twin called after him to hurry up, and he must have done, because a second later he had gone. Dick laughed at the exchange as the _actual_ George ran up to the barrier and disappeared as well.

"Excuse me," said a small voice trembling nervously from behind them

"Hullo dear," she said "First time at Hogwarts? Ron's new, too." She pointed to the last and youngest of her sons. He was tall, thin and gangling with freckles, big hands and feet and a long nose.

"Yes," said the boy. "The thing is – the thing is, I don't know how to –"

"How to get on the platform?" She said kindly

"Come on Dick," Bruce told him as the three of them went towards the platform.

"I'll catch you later Mol, Leaky Cauldron?" He suggested

"We can meet right after the boys have gone, remember to wait," She shouted as he was nearing the barrier between platforms nine and ten

"Catch you later then," he said with a smile before disappearing behind a large crowed of tourists. A few seconds later, he noticed that the small thin boy had come through, heading over to the end of the train.

"Don't forget to write, I'll miss all the action." He reminded Alfred, smiling at Bruce.

"Yeh right kid, you're going to a magical school, how much more action do you need?" Bruce asked

"Oh, you know, just ask the Joker" He smirked running off

"DON'T JOKE ABOUT THAT! AND KEEP OUT OF TROUBLE!" Bruce bellowed

"Oh, I don't know… I'LL TRY!" Dick shouted back, laughing then scampering into the train. Looking from compartment to compartment he went off to find the small boy from the station, for some reason he felt attracted to him. Not in the literal sense but as in he was familiar… somehow. He spotted him from the corner of his eye, sitting alone in one of the back carriages. Letting himself in, He smirked as he heard the train starting and the twins shouting 'We'll send you a Hogwarts toilet seat!'

"Can I come in?" he asked, before looking out of the window to wave goodbye to Bruce and Alfred ten sitting down. A few minutes passed before the youngest red head came in; Dick noticed that he had a black smudge on his nose.

"Umm… can I sit here, everywhere else is full," he said looking from Dick to the other boy who both gave spontaneous nods. Sitting next to him he glanced quickly at the kid before looking out of the window.

"Hey, Ron."

The twins were back.

"Listen, we're going down to the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there."

"Right," mumbled Ron

"Harry," said the other twin "did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother, see you later, then."

"Bye," Said Ron and Harry as they slid the compartment door shut.

"Are you really Harry Potter" Ron blurted out

Harry nodded, bringing Dick out of his daydream.

"Oh – well, I thought it might be one of Fred and George's jokes," said Ron. "And have you really got – you know…"

He pointed at Harry's forehead.  
Harry pulled back his fringe to show a scar shaped like lightning. Ron stared.

"So that's where You-Know-Who –?"

"Yes," said Harry, "but I can't remember it."

"Nothing?" said Ron eagerly

"Well – I remember a lot of green light, but nothing else"

Dick winced; he shouldn't be able to remember anything.

"Wow," said Ron. He sat and stared at Harry for a few moments, then, as though he had suddenly realised what he was doing, he quickly looked out the window.

"So then, who are you?" Harry asked, trying to divert Ron's attention

"I'm a lot of things; you'll have to be more specific…" He answered cryptically

"Huh?" Ron asked, oblivious as usual.

"Richard Grayson, but call me Dick," He finally replied.

"What!?" Harry said, not believing what was happening

"You're _THE_ Richard Grayson… Hold on, Hagrid said something about… wait, your my brother?" this was not a question, Harry's mind had put two and two together equalling madness. Dick inwardly sighed with relief, _'He knows'_ He thought. Nodding casually he asked

"What other Richard Grayson do you know?" He asked, teasing his brother.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Ron asked

"He's…" he started

"I'm…" Dick interrupted

"My brother…" Harry finished as Ron looked between the two

"Ok then…" Ron said awkwardly before the carriage dipped into a tense silence.

* * *

 **The next chapter should be up... soon?**

 **Thanks for reading Xx**

 **\- DCTW**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Journey to(YouKnow)(Pt2)

… **.. Hi…**

 **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that this was so late! I have an excuse! I was moving house last week… and the week before that… and the… never mind…**

 **Anyway, I hope this will be good enough for you guys not to melt me on a campfire, pleeeaaassee!**

 **Thank you for all the lovely reviews and follows and favourites**

 **IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!  
Question time!  
I know that most of this chapter is right out of the book so I apologise. BUT I need to ask you guys something. I have added an OC. I'm not so sure about her yet but I've introduced her to even the group out a bit considering that there is one new boy… so why not? I can take her out if you guys don't like it… Also, I was thinking of keeping the golden trio the same just with a few more people in their circle (that means something has to happen with the troll… SPOILER ALERT!). Feel free to give constructive critisism and tell me what you think about the 'above'**

 **Comments:**

 **Justicecats: Thank you!**

 **A Small Voice: Umm… I have no idea what you mean… Sorry :(**

 **percab8531: I know right! Thank you!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on Twins:**_

 _"What are you guy's talking about?" Ron asked_

 _"He's…" he started_

 _"I'm…" Dick interrupted_

 _"My brother…" Harry finished as Ron looked between the two_

 _"Ok then…" Ron said awkwardly before the carriage dipped into a tense silence._

 **Chapter 6  
Journey to platform 9 ¾ (Part 2)**

"Are all your family wizards?" asked Harry, it was obvious he was dying to ask this, Dick didn't know why but he felt Harry's curiosity, as well as the need to remove the attention off of himself.

"Err – yes, I think so," said Ron "I think Mum has a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him"

"So you must know loads of magic already"

The Wesley's were clearly one of those old wizarding families that he'd heard about in one of the books Alfred had lent him.

"I heard that you went to live with muggles" said Ron "what are they like?"

"Horrible" he started before being interrupted by a cough coming from his brother's direction

"– well, not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are. I wish I had three wizard brothers." Harry said as Dick went over Harry to put his arm around him.

"You have one now!" Dick exclaimed as Harry smiled

"Five" Ron said gloomily.

"Huh?" They asked simultaneously

"Five brothers, I'm the sixth in my family to go to Hogwarts. You could say I have a lot to live up to. Bill was head boy and Charlie was captain of Quidditch. Now Percy's a prefect. Fred and George mess around a lot, but they still get really good marks and everyone thinks they're really funny. Everyone expects me to do as well as the others, but if I do, it's no big deal, because they did it first. You never get anything new, either, with five brothers. I've got Bill's old robes, Charlie's old wand and Percy's old rat."

Ron reached inside his jacket and pulled out a fat grey rat, which was asleep.

"His name's Scabbers and he's useless, he hardly ever wakes up. Percy got an owl for being made a Prefect, but they couldn't aff– I mean, I got Scabbers instead."

Ron's ears went pink. He'd seemed to think that he'd said too much, because he went back to staring out of the window.

Dick didn't think that there was anything wrong with not being able to afford an owl and it looked like Harry had had the same idea.

"I never had any money before I came into the wizarding world, I had to ware hand me down clothes too; I'm sure Dick thinks the same way." Harry explained gesturing to his brother.

"Oh yes..." he said quickly, realising that someone was talking to him

"… and until Hagrid told me I didn't know anything about being a wizard or about my parents or Voldemort –" Harry continued ignoring Dick's comment

Ron gasped and Dick flinched slightly (Even though he had grown up in Gotham, anything that makes Alfred flinch would mean that he had a very good reason to do so as well; Especially after hearing what _he_ had done.)

"What?" Asked Harry

" _You_ said _You-Know-Who's name_!" said Ron, sounding both shocked and impressed. "I'd have thought you, of all people –"

"I'm not trying to be _brave_ or anything, saying the name," said Harry.

"I've just never knew you shouldn't. See what I mean? I've got loads to learn… I bet," he added, voicing for the first time something that had been worrying him a lot lately, "I bet I'm the worst in the class."

"You won't be. There are loads of people who come from Muggle families and they learn quickly enough."

While they had been talking, the train had carried them out of London. Now they were speeding past fields full of cows and sheep. They were quiet for a time, watching the fields and lanes flick past. At around half twelve there was a giant clattering outside in the corridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

The twins sprang up **(That sounds really strange)** to look at what she had and on it were nothing either of the boys had ever seen before. Ron had once again gone pink when he said that he had sandwiches. Between them they had brought some of everything and payed eleven sickles and seven Knuts. Ron stared at them with one eyebrow raised as they brought it into the compartment and tipped it into an empty seat.

"Hungry are you?"

"Starving" they said, laughing at each other before tucking into the small amount of savoury food they they had bought. Ron opened the lumpy package, looked in the sandwiches then sighed.

"She always forgets that I don't like corned beef"

"Swap you for one of these," Harry said, holding up a pasty "Go on –"

"You don't want this, it's all dry," said Ron. "She hasn't got much time," he added quickly, "you know, with five of us."

"Go on, have a pasty," said Harry. Ron reluctantly took the pasty and they tucked into the sweets, pasties and cakes (the sandwiches lay forgotten).

"What are these?" Dick asked Ron holding up a pack of Chocolate Frogs. "They're not _really_ frogs, are they?" he was starting to feel that nothing would surprise him.

"No," said Ron. "But see what card it is, I'm missing Agrippa."

"What?"

"Oh, of course, you guys wouldn't know – Chocolate Frogs have cards inside them, you know, to collect – Famous Wizards and Witches. I've got about five hundred, but I haven't got Agrippa or Ptolemy." Dick unwrapped his Chocolate Frog and picked up the card. He had recognised the old man straight away. He wore half-moon glasses, had a long crooked nose and flowing silver hair, beard and moustache. Underneath the picture was the name _Albus Dumbledore_.

"So that's Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed as he looked at the man over his brother's shoulder

"Don't tell me you've never heard of Dumbledore!" said Ron "Can I have a Frog? I might get Agrippa – Thanks –"

Dick turned over his card and they both read:

 _Albus Dumbledore, currently headmaster of Hogwarts.  
Considered by many the greatest wizard of modern  
times Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for  
his defeat of the dark wizard Grindelwald in1945,  
for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon's  
blood and his work on alchemy with his partner,  
Nicolas Flamel. Professor Dumbledore enjoys  
chamber music and ten pin bowling._

Dick turned the card over and saw, to his astonishment, that Dumbledore's face had disappeared.

"He's gone!" Harry shouted

"Well, you can't expect him to hang around all day," said Ron.

"He'll be back. No, I've got Morgana again and I've got about six of her… do you want it? You can start collecting."

Ron's eyes strayed to the pile of Chocolate Frogs waiting to be unwrapped.

"Help yourself," said Dick. "But in, you know, the Muggle world, people just stay put in photos."

"Do they? What, they don't move at all?" Ron sounded amazed.

" _Weird_!"

Dick handed Harry Dumbledore's card so he could stare at it while Dick looked to open another Frog. Ron was more interested in eating the frogs than looking at the Famous Witches and Wizards cards but Harry couldn't keep his eyes off them. Soon he had not only Dumbledore and Morgana, but Hengist of Woodcroft, Circe, Merlin and many more. After deciding that he was fed up of watching the person who was scratching her nose (Dick had failed to see what what was so interesting about the pictures) Harry had reached over to pick up a bag of Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans.

"You want to be careful with those," Ron warned him. "When they say ever flavour, they _mean_ every flavour – you know, you get all the ordinary ones like Chocolate, Peppermint and marmalade, but then you can get spinach, liver and tripe. George reckons he had a bogey-flavoured one once."

Ron picked up a green bean, looked at it carefully and bit into a corner.

"Bleaaarg – see? Sprouts."

They had a good time eating the Every-Flavour Beans. Dick got toast, coconut, baked bean, bacon, curry, grass, coffee and sardine. Harry had decided to eat a bean that Dick or Ron wouldn't touch (Stupid idiot), that turned out to be pepper.

The country side that was now flying past the window was becoming wilder. The neat fields had gone. Now there were woods, twisting rivers and dark green hills. There was a knock on the door of their compartment and a round faced tearful looking boy came in.

"Sorry," he said, "but have you seen a toad at all?"

When they shook their heads, he wailed, "I've lost him, he keeps getting away from me!"

"He'll turn up," said Harry

"Yes," said the boy miserably "Well, if you see him…"

He left

"Don't know why he's so bothered," said Ron "If id brought a toad I'd lose it as quick as I could. Mind you, I brought Scabbers, so I can't talk."

"Looks like it's dead…" Dick stated absentmindedly

"I probably wouldn't notice if he did either…" Ron said in disgust "I tried to turn him yellow yesterday to make him more interesting, but the spell didn't work…"

Ron had been interrupted by the compartment door being opened and the toadless boy came in with two girls behind him by the side of him.

"Has anyone seen a toad? Nevil's lost him" The blond girl asked

"We've already –" Ron stated before being interrupted by Dick who had jumped under the seat.

"Mate, what are you doing?" He asked before Dick got to his feet and in his hands was a speckled green toad

"Oh…"

"TREVOR!"

"There you go," Dick said "the names Grayson, Richard Grayson, But call me Dick" he stated, looking over at Harry who was stifling his laughter with his hands

Both the girl's mouths dropped to the floor the instant they had processed what he had said.

"That's Harry Potter and this gormless idiot is Ron Weasley" He continued as if nothing had happened "You?"

The bushy haired brunette suddenly jumped out of her daydream to introduce herself

"Hermione… Hermione Granger. This is Elizabella Andrews and Neville Longbottom."

– xXx-HP & YJ-xXx –

"My family have all been in Gryffindor, I suppose it would be alright to go in Hufflepuff but… not Slytherin…"Elizabella explained, shivering slightly

"Hey Bella, you don't suppose Malfoys in our year do you?" said Ron, characteristically stuffing his face full of chocolate frogs.

"Lucius' son? I think so, at least I recall my mother saying that he was acting very smug at the Ministry,"

"Your Mum works for the Ministry?" asked Hermione

"Yeh, in the Department of Mysteries, She can't tell me about it though…" She added, anticipating her new friend's question (Guess who that would be)

"I suppose I might be in Ravenclaw, but Gryffindor sounds like the best by far. I heard that Dumbledore himself was sorted into it."

"Well, the whole of my family's in Gryffindor, but Slytherin… I don't know if I would cope, never mind my family…" He also shivered and the whole room was enveloped in a plethora of laughter.

The group was undisturbed despite the 'Snobby blood purity obsessed (Que Hermione's "Ronald!")' as Ron had called him shortly after he had left the compartment after insulting all of Harry's new friends and asking them if they would _WANT_ to be friends with _HIM_. Of all people. Draco Malfoy. Asking Harry Potter to be friends with _HIM_. They didn't know what to think!

Finally, the train stopped and the six ran out of the train with their robes on to meet the largest man Dick had ever seen.

* * *

 **I'm soo sorry this was late, honest!** **  
Did you like it? Review? Follow? Favourite  
Thanks so much for your support :)**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **-DCTW**


	7. Sorry Guys

Right... I just posted the same chapter. I actually was meant to place an authors note... sorry. What I meant to say was that I'm planning on re writing it all which is why I have not uploaded In forever... I have just got a laptop so it should be much easier to do it since I had to use my parents computer and email copies of chapters everywhere as they are split up... once again I apologise, hopefully it weeks this time


	8. Chapter 8 - AN

**AN:**

 **Okay people who are still (maybe) following this story, I have an announcement to make! I have written the first chapter again *Applause*… Ages ago…**

 **The thing is, my computer died… I tried to uninstall chrome and it screwed up my computer and it's fixed now so YAY! To be quite honest, I have lost inspiration for this story so I'm contemplating dropping it, I think I will as I haven't watched YJ for ages and at this present moment it's not something I'm really bothered about… I have other things on my mind (ONE PIECE!) so anyway I'm putting this story up for adoption! Not that anyone might be bothered, anyway I'm just going to shove my ideas out there for anyone wanting to have it. I was confused on what to do with Dick's age. I mean, I put it that he is actually 11 but under a memory charm that was lifted which coincidently made him more childish, but it doesn't really work. I have a few ideas I have been thinking of; one would be that – because he lives in America with heavy protection – It took a while for the magical system to find traces of him and he joins Hogwarts in Harry's year with extra tutorage with Dumbledore and the teachers; another would be that Dick is 11 and he lives with Bruce and over the summer holiday of his 14th birthday, he joins YJ for the summer…**

 **On another note, I'm going to put in the first chapter that I rewrote so people can read it and thanks for the encouragement on this story!**

 **DCTW**


End file.
